We're a Family
by SquickWrites
Summary: Wally West is dead and gone, and Impulse has taken his place. But he's still his own person. (*Speedster One-Shot whooo*)


This was not the first time it had happened, and it wouldn't be the last time, but he always apologised.

This time, they were on 'disaster duty' again. Bart and Barry, working as one team to prevent the worst in an avalanche situation in Greenland. They needed speed – stop it before it happens. And who better to do the job besides the two speedsters? The town was small, and they could easily handle the situation alone. The boy and his mentor would zoom through as quick as possible, and be out the second they could.

Each of them were pulling their weight, and they crossed paths at the end of town.

"You're doing great – keep it up, Wally!"

Bart kept running. Barry hesitated.

He was used to this by now; this was not the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time.

There was just one more family to clear; a family of three. A blonde woman stood with her two sons, both with bright red hair. Bart grabbed one son, and Barry arrived seconds later to take the other.

"No!" The second boy yelled.

They hesitated

"Get my mom out of here, okay?" The son's face was determined. "Just come back for me later."

"Flash!" Bart glanced up to the mounds of snow and rock cascading towards them. "Not much time to waste now-"

"You go ahead." Barry called to his pupil without delay. "Hurry up!"

Bart jumped at his teacher's rushed tone, then pulled the small boy into his arms. "Alright kiddo, welcome to Kid Flash travel agency. Just hold on tight and we'll have you on your way in a jiff." And with that, he sped off to the safe area miles away.

Barry clenched his teeth, giving the boy one last chance. "You sure about this kid?"

"Just take care of my mom, Flash." He commanded the hero again. "You'll come back."

The blonde woman shook her head, reaching for her son, "William, don't-"

But Barry knew determination when he saw it. He knew the face of someone who would risk his life for the people he cared about. He knew that look. He had watched it disappear right before his eyes.

"Ma'am, the sooner we get you out of here, the sooner we can take him too." Barry wrapped his arms around the mother, nodding to the son. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"I know." The boy nodded back, a goofy smile on his face. "You're a hero, you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Barry smiled in return, silently agreeing before dashing off in Bart's footsteps.

When he reached the designated 'safe zone', Bart was trying to calm the citizens, but was gearing up to go. Barry released the woman from his grip, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We've got him."

She tensed for a moment, then loosened at his words. "Make sure."

Barry draped an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "We're the two fastest guys in the world, madam. We've got time." Letting her go, he turned to part. "Kid Flash, let's head out! I've got the kid, you double check."

"I'm on it!" Bart clicked his heels together twice, then rushed back into the village.

Barry waved to the mother who was now clutching her sun, then ran back out to the boy.

Arriving back to the boy's home, Barry halted right before him. "See, I'm back. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Whatever you say, kid." Barry took hold of the boy, glancing up as Bart flew past him.

In just a few seconds, the family of three was united, and the entirety of the village was cleared out. With both Speedsters working together, the villagers moved calmly and collectively to the plane that awaited them. When they were safely onboard, the two of them backed away and waved to the people from the windows, both smiling.

"Hey, Bart." Barry spoke through a corner of his mouth.

"How's it going, gramps." Bart replied in the same manner.

Barry rolled his eyes at the _title_, and dropped the smile when the plane had disembarked,

"Bart, really, I'm sorry."

The younger Speedster threw his hands up to stop the apology. "Nah, Pops, I don't need that."

Barry pursued the topic once more. "Bart, I-"

"Nope." Bart turned his back on his mentor. "Everything's crash here, Old man, apologies are not necessary."

"It's just that-"

Bart shrugged. "What? That we look almost exactly the same, and have the same powers, and the new _suit and name _probably don't help." He turned back to the older man. "I get it, I know."

Barry shook his head. "You two aren't the same person though. It's ridiculous that I'm still making this mistake; it happened too long ago. I'm sorry that I still haven't gotten it through my head yet."

"Hey big man don't sweat it." Bart shook his head. "KF's family. I'm not expecting you to get over anything."

"You're family too."

Bart laughed. "Technically. But not yet, really. I might get mad _after_ I've started to exist in this time period."

"You're here now." Barry lifted his hand, and ruffled the boy's hair. "I promise to work on it, alright?"

Bart ducked away from his hand. "Do what you want, but I'm hungry now."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"What have they got in Greenland?"

"I have no idea."

"I want chicken whizzies."

"What are those?"

"Let's go back to America."


End file.
